50 word challenge
by booknerd4eva
Summary: Come participate in my challenge that I just made up. Also read my own attempt at it...
1. Challenge!

**HELLO ALL YOU FREAKY PEOPLE!**

 **Guess what , guess what guess what?!**

 **I is doing a challenge. So is you, if you is reading this.**

 **Rules:**

 **1\. You must use all 50 of the words I give you in your story.**

 **2\. You can have multiple one-shots, but they have to be in the same place.**

 **3\. You have to reply and give me 25 more words that you would like to use, since I am only releasing 25 at this point in time.**

 **4\. You must tell me if you are participating in the challenge.**

 **5\. You must read all of the stories that I write.**

 **6\. You must ignore my fake bossiness.**

 **7\. All words that you suggest must be nouns . . . plural or not.**

Words (first 25/50):

kite

pool

bottle-cap

cookie-dough

light

nail polish

shorts

ice

Disney

butterfly

ribbon

spider

Grimm

crayons

picture

flowers

eyes

pen

smile

goldfish

camera

money

circus

sunrise

health-food

 **By the way, the story(s) can be about any characters, just keep it related to the Tiger's Curse Trilogy please!**

 **Stay tuned for my shot at my own challenge. . .**


	2. Kite

**REVIEW! And also participate in the challenge. DON'T BE THE WIMP. I own nasink!**

Kite:

Anamika POV

"'Mika!" Kishan triumphantly shouted to me. "I got it!"

He looked absolutely ridiculous. He had made a light floaty piece of cloth with the magical scarf that he called a "kite". Then he tied a string to it's back and ran around. It was a dragon! And it was flying! He walked back to where I was sitting on a boulder. He grinned lop-sidedly at me and, using his free hand, gently pushed me jaw back into it's rightful place and closed my mouth. He then boldly pecked my lips, and turned away.

As my mouth fell open once again, Kishan began tugging at his string, making the dragon do some figure eights and loopty-loops.

"You wanna try?"

 _No._ "Sure."

Kishan placed the sting in once hand and then wrapped my other one around it. He then positioned himself behind me and wrapped his hands around mine.

 _So bold._

"Sorry, must be my personality." He whispered in my ear.

 _Darn. I forgot that we could still kind of read each others thoughts and feelings._

"Lucky for me." Kishan whispered and began to devour my neck. I let go of the kite. "Doesn't matter." Kishan consoled, "I cam make another one." I turned to see his cocky smile that was soon covered by my lips.

 **OK, OK, cheesy, I know, but I couldn't see anywhere else that would go. They won't all be like this, and not all about 'Mika and Kishan. . . I will update when I can.**


	3. Pool

**You guys need to review, otherwise I will lose my mojo and have no motivation to keep writing. If that is your goal. . . you are succeeding.**

 **This one-shot is set during a hot day for Oregon during the 2nd book. Ren and Kelsey are exclusive right now, but it's before Kishan decides to show up. On a weekend so they have no school.**

Pool:

Kelsey's POV:

What can I say? It was a hot day, and even though Ren was probably wishing it were even warmer (stupid Indian prince), I was baking in my own skin. I quickly pulled on my lavender bikini and grabbed a towel on my way out the door. I hopped into my car and who was there? The man with the super-cat-hearing that heard the rustle of a-my swimsuit, through a wall, and then beat me into my own car. . . which I forgot to lock again.

"Trying to skip out on our date?" Ren smirks to cover his wary, wounded expression.

"Noooooo." I quickly lie flawlessly. "I was going to go shopping beforehand."

He raises his eyebrows with doubt. "In your swimsuit."

"No?"

He laughs at me and then smiles fondly, pulling on my braid. "Can't I come swimming too?"

"If you have a swimsuit."

"Just a second." With a wink he sprints back into his side of the house and comes barreling out in a few seconds wearing a pair of swim trunks and no shirt.

My jaw drops. I knew Ren was ripped, but ooooooo he is sooooo ripped.

Ren smirks at my awe of his chest, then pulls a t-shirt over his head. I must have looked disappointed, because he goes on to explain, "so you can drive without any. . . distractions." I blush.

... ... ... ... ... . ...

I am enjoying doing a text-book example of the elementary backstroke when a wave makes me choke on some chlorinated water. I pull myself to the wall and begin my violent coughing. Ren suddenly appears at my side with a guilty and fearful expression.

"Sorry Kells. I didn't mean for my cannonball to throw you off." He frowns at me when I don't answer, to busy coughing. He scoops me up to his chest (bare again), and lifts me out of the pool.

While he carries me to our pile of stuff, I manage to stop coughing, and mumble into his chest quietly, "I love you."

He sets me down on a lawn chair and asks me, "What did you say?"

"I'll tell you later."

He smiles at me and doesn't leave my side until we get home again. Then we cuddle while watching _Titanic_ and eating popcorn.

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


End file.
